Ending 02: Koi no Jumyō
Koi no Jumyō es el segundo ending de la serie Magic Kaito 1412 que empieza en el episodio #013 y acaba en el episodio #024. Sinopsis thumb|left|Akako con su ropa de bruja El ending comienza enfocando al cielo donde podemos ver estrellas fugaces y conforme baja la cámara podemos observar rascacielos y grúas, entre medio de dos grúas podemos observar a Kaito Kuroba disfrazado de Kaito Kid; la cámara nos lleva a su cara donde podemos verle agarrando su sombrero y con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento le mueve la ropa y la cámara se aleja. Posteriormente la cámara le enfoca de frente y ya ha bajado su brazo que lo tiene en el bolsillo, acto seguido vemos a Akako Koizumi rodeada de pétalos rosas y enfocada de diferentes ángulos. thumb|Mientras Kaito vuela se ven sus apariciones Luego se ve a Saguru Hakuba rodeado de plumas azules y enfocado desde diferentes ángulos, aparecen un montón de palomas blancas alzando el vuelo por el día y por la noche se ve a Kaito Kid volando utilizando su cometa; vemos que su cara mira hacia el cielo mientras la cámara nos coloca de lejos y vemos en el lado izquierdo imágenes de episodios antiguos. Esta vez vemos imágenes de episodios nuevos pero a la derecha de la pantalla, Aoko Nakamori se da la vuelta y ve un fondo blanco donde finalmente se observa a Kaito Kuroda llevando el traje de la escuela. Vídeo "vCcKzClouKI" Letra |-|Original= Moshimo kanashimi ga tsume o toi de Anata no koto o hikisakou to Chikazuitemo boku ga soko de Owaraseru kitto sono akumu o Rakutenka kidori de itai n da Nanigenai tsuyosa ga hoshii n da Kimi　no　tame　ni boku no tame　ni Tamashii datte tatakiuttatte ii n da Sono kakugo ga boku ni wa ne aru n da Soredemo Kimi to no hibi ga kō iu n da "Itsuka ne 'tte 'itsu na no?" tte Zutto sonna chōshi datta Koboreochita namida o hirou yo "Dōshiyō' tte 'nani shiyou' tte Kangaetetara asa ni natte Konna fū ni bokura　wa dareteitai dake Sore ja dame? |-|Inglés= If the clutches of sadness They tried to snatch away from my I would like to end A nightmare without missing a second I want to be optimistic and have That little strength product If it will help you and to me, Even sell my soul to lowest price I am willing to go the distance but still In the days I spend with you All we could ever say was: "Someday, okay?" "But when that day?" Retrieves the tears you shed When I start thinking about "What should I do?" "I wonder what I should do." I think the dawn awaits me Just wanted to relax indifferently But is there something wrong with that? |-|Castellano= Si las garras de la tristeza Intentaron arrebatarte lejos de mi Me gustaría poner fin A esa pesadilla sin perder un segundo Quiero ser optimista y tener Ese pequeño producto de la fuerza Si ayudará a ti y a mí, Incluso vendería mi alma a bajo precio Tengo la voluntad de llegar hasta el final Pero todavía En los días que paso contigo Todo lo que alguna vez pudimos decir fue: "Algún día, ¿de acuerdo?" "¿Pero cuando ese día?" Recupera esas lágrimas que derramaste Cuando me pongo a pensar en "¿Qué debo hacer?" "Me pregunto que debo hacer." Me parece que el amanecer me espera Solo deseábamos relajarnos indiferentemente Pero, ¿hay algo malo en eso? Curiosidades *Cuando salen las imágenes de otros episodios pertenecen a: episodio #001, episodio #002, episodio #004 y episodio #005 de Magic Kaito 1412; también se ven la película #08, en la película #010 y en la película #014. *Cuando se ven las imágenes a la izquierda son solo imágenes de episodios pero a la derecha se ven las películas excepto cuando se ve una imagen perteneciente al episodio 5 (siendo el único episodios que se ve en ambos lados). Categoría:Endings Categoría:Magic Kaito